A Christmas Conversation Concerning Happiness
by Insert Valid Author Name
Summary: 'Twas the night of Christmas Eve, and years after the events of the Blood Trilogy, Percy gets a beautiful gift. AU Perlia, One-shot.


**Merry Christmas to you all!**

…**ooOoo…**

When Percy slipped into the cottage, he did so in the hopes that no one would be none the wiser. Such hopes were flimsy, weak like the snowflakes he'd just escaped from since the chances of sneaking into a house where a former Huntress of Artemis lived were extremely low. It didn't surprise him when his expectations were met once he'd reached his room. True, at first the woman in his bed didn't seem to stir when he walked in, but his eyes were still sharp even after all these years; he'd seen her breathing rhythm change slightly.

"You're back," said the love of his life. Thalia Jackson lifted her head from the pillow, gaze droopy and expression sleepy as she looked at her husband of ten years.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he answered, pulling off his shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't sleep as well without you," she said as she moved closer while Percy removed his shoes. Her arms circling his neck, she placed her chin on his shoulder, breathing in his scent and smiling. "You know that," she continued saying.

"Did you have any nightmares?" he asked, glancing at her worriedly, but she shook her head no.

"No, not tonight," she said, "especially with a little monster so close by." She turned her head to look at the little girl that was curled asleep, black hair covering a freckled face with one green and one blue eye looking at her parents.

Percy chuckled at the look his daughter was giving him. "Little Zoe," he said, "aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

Immediately with that limitless energy children her age seemed to have, she stood on the bed, her six-year-old frame barely reaching her father's head. "No!" she protested vehemently, "It's Christmas! I wanna stay up for Santa!"

"You do?" answered Percy. Shoes finally off, he turned to lean on the headboard, Thalia settling herself in the crook of his shoulder. "Come here," he said, motioning with his head towards his lap, and Zoe obediently climbed over her mother, settling herself in between the two. "What did I tell you earlier?" he asked mock-sternly.

Zoe cast her gaze downwards, fiddling with her fingers. "Santa don' come if I'm awake," she said.

"_Won't_ come, Zoe," her mother corrected gently. Zoe nodded while Thalia smiled brightly, running her hands through her daughter's long locks. She was always amazed at how Zoe looked like the perfect combination of her parents; while her hair and freckles were inherited from Thalia, her face was a carbon copy of Percy's. Of course, both Percy and Thalia were in her eyes, Zoe's heterochromia permitting such a thing.

"I still wanted to wait for you, daddy," said Zoe, looking at her father with wide, innocent eyes.

Percy chuckled. "Aww," he said. "Well, daddy appreciates that very much, but you do what this means, right?"

Zoe's eyes became confused, though they widened as Thalia giggled. "Mmhmm," she agreed, "You've been naughty, little Zoe! Which means…"

"We have to punish you!" finished Percy, grabbing Zoe's sides and tickling her. Thalia joined in, grabbing her feet as Zoe started to laugh uncontrollably.

"N-n-no!" Zoe cried, laughing and trying to break away from her parents' grasp. "Mercy!"

"Ahh, you've been paying attention to your Aunt Annabeth!" said Percy, "But that won't stop us!"

After about a minute, her parents finally relented, the little girl giggling as Percy hugged his wife and child to his chest. "Now, are you going to stay up late again?" asked Percy. Zoe shook her head. "Are you sure?" Zoe nodded, and Percy scrunched up his face, pretending to think. "I don't know… I think you need to be punished a little more. What do you think honey?"

Thalia shook her head. "Oh, stop it, you're scaring her," she chided.

"I'm not scared!" denied Zoe. "I'm Zoe Jackson, The Battlemage of Olympus!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Battlemage?" he asked, looking at Thalia for clarification.

"Evaine came a few minutes after you left," she said. "Gave me her Christmas gift and looked into Zoe's future. According to her, that's what she saw. Emphasis on _The_ Battlemage. But that's not the only thing she saw-"

"Can I tell him? Pleeeaase?" Interrupted Zoe. Smiling widely, Thalia nodded, and the little girl turned to her father with a smile that lit up the room. "My brother's gonna be King of 'lympus!"

"_Olympus_, honey," corrected Thalia again.

Percy's mind whirled as he processed what his daughter just said. Speechless, his head turned mechanically to look at Thalia. Taking in her bright eyes and smile, his gaze moved towards her belly, where her hand already rested comfortably, the emerald stone of her wedding ring glinting in the soft light.

"B-brother?" he asked. Thalia nodded, laughing slightly as she did so. Percy's right hand moved, placing itself on her stomach next to her own- there! With a gasp he felt it, a single pulse, the tell-tale sign of life. Grinning widely, he surged forward, capturing his wife's lips in a kiss filled with joy and wonder. It didn't matter that he was already a father; he was just as happy and amazed as he had been the first time Thalia had been pregnant.

"Eww, gross!" exclaimed Zoe, little hands reaching forward, trying to interrupt her parents from kissing.

Laughing, the two separated, looking at their daughter with joy-filled eyes. "Sorry Zoe," said Percy. "I just couldn't help it."

"He never can!" Thalia whispered to Zoe conspiratorially, making the demigod legacy giggle.

"Because of my little brother?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," agreed Percy as Zoe placed her ear on Thalia's stomach, her parent's intertwined hands moving to cover her head.

For a few moments, it was silent in the room. When it was broken, Percy immediately recognized the mischievous tone in Thalia's voice. "Didn't you have a question for your daddy?" she asked Zoe as Percy glanced from mother to daughter worriedly.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Zoe. Turning to look at her father with innocent eyes, she asked, "Did my brother get into mommy's tummy when you were peeing in her last week?"

For a moment, Percy was still. It wasn't until Thalia started to shake with restrained laughter that his brain started to reboot. Clearing his throat and trying to ignore his wife's laughter, he did his best to answer Zoe's question without accidentally traumatizing her.

"Well," he said, "that's something that... that uh..." He cleared his throat again, causing Thalia to start laughing. Glaring at her, he looked back at Zoe who was still waiting with innocent eyes. "I'll tell you that when you're older," he said finally.

Zoe's face scrunched, and after a few moments she shrugged. "Ok," she said, accepting the answer.

Disaster averted.

After giving himself a mental pat on the back, Percy gave his still-laughing wife an irritated look. The daughter of Zeus's laughter subsided after a few seconds, but she still giggled every now and then.

"Thanks for that," said the son of Poseidon in a deadpan, nearly setting off his wife again.

"Well," she said, "if you could see your face, you'd know that it was _so_ worth it. But, anytime," she added with a wink.

Percy sighed, shaking his head as he did so. After a few moments, he couldn't help but laugh himself at the moment. He looked at Zoe, who had fallen asleep without them noticing, and back at Thalia.

"I love you," he said, "both of you. So much. You're the best things that have happened to me."

The former Huntress's smile never wavered. "I love you too," she said, moving forward and meeting her husband in a kiss. And as the clock struck twelve, she whispered against his lips:

"Merry Christmas, Percy."

And at the final chime, he gave his answer, "Merry Christmas, Thalia."

**...ooOoo...**

**I had written this yesterday, but since it was on my phone I wasn't able to upload it until today. In any case, Merry Christmas to you all, and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
